


For Forever

by CinnamonRollyPoly



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, First Fanfiction I've written in a while, Fluff, Lemon later, Pokemon - Freeform, Smut, Traveling of Time and Space?, Ultra Beasts, Wormholes, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRollyPoly/pseuds/CinnamonRollyPoly
Summary: (y/n) had always had a habit of getting to close to the water. She had never been a strong swimmer, always wearing her life jacket and a tube when the three of them would swim. Why would she run out into the water like that? Guzma gripped his friend’s shirt, as he sobbed. She didn’t deserve this…Then how come she was here in front of him years later, alive and well?This story was lightly based off the song "For Forever" from DEAR EVEN HANSEN, but its just one section basically.





	1. Prolouge

Guzma couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t of just been gone, she had been with him just yesterday. But this was her shoe. He felt his hands shudder, as his trembling fingers grazed against the blue flip-flop.

“Guzma, did you find… (y/n)...” Kukui asked, as he ran to his friend. The panicked look on his face soon transformed into a pale one of disbelief. Guzma held the shoe in his hand, looking out at the water.

“...(y/n)... the footsteps go into the water…” Guzma said, staring at the footsteps slowly being washed away by gentle waves. The two boys stood there, petrified. The white haired boy stood up, staring out at the ocean.

“God damnit!” He yelled, as he threw the object into the sand. “Why? Why!?”

Kukui didn’t know how to respond. He sat there for a few seconds, staring at his friend. Finally, after processing the situation, the boy wrapped his arms around his friend, and allowed him to grieve. Tears streamed down Guzma’s face, as he tried to wrap his head around what had just happened.

(y/n) had always had a habit of getting to close to the water. She had never been a strong swimmer, always wearing her lifejacket and a tube when the three of them would swim. Why would she run out into the water like that? Guzma gripped his friend’s shirt, as he sobbed. She didn’t deserve this…

 

Then how come she was here in front of him years later, alive and well?


	2. Pale Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alena receives the results to her ethnicity, she had finally narrowed down where she could of been from to the tropical islands of Alola. Leaving the comfy home that her particularly rich parents built in Kalos, Alena prepares to depart to the Alola Region, in hopes of finding her past.

“Lady Alena, are you sure you want to go to Alola?” Gerome asked, following his lady. The (h/c) girl looked back at the man, her (e/c) eyes shimmering in the light.   
“I am sure, Gerome. I know you worry for me, but after the results, I can’t just sit here.” Alena responded. “There’s Alolan in my blood, and I just have this feeling. I need to go, I need to remember my past.”

“As you command, my lady,” Gerome responded, bowing and then rising back up. “Would you like me to help you pack?”

“No thank you, I’ve got everything.” Alena stated, as she zipped up her backpack. “I’ve got Azure here to comfort me, right?”

The Primarina cheered, smiling as he snuggled against the girl’s arm. Alena smiled, as she tapped her shoes against the ground.

(h/c) hair brushed in her usual hair style, wearing clothes that show more skin than usual. Alena smiled, as she stared back at her own (e/c) orbs in the mirror. Her eyes then caught onto the bracelet on her wrist. The string was worn out and stretched, the once bright colors now pale from wearing it constantly, but she couldn’t help but feel the need to wear it. Something about it seemed to call to her past, but she couldn’t quite grasp it. 

A deep breath in, a deep breath out. 

“Today’s a big day, Azure,” Alena said, looking over at her Pokemon. “I’m going to find my past.”

Azure purred, as Alena then sent her Pokemon into it’s Pokeball. She turned her, staring at the limousine in the front. As she slowly continued her way out of the door, she was flung to the ground by her Mother.

“Sweetie, I’m going to miss you so much! You don’t need to go to Alola, honey! You could just stay here where we’ll keep you safe!”

“Mom, I’m twenty one, I’m not a child anymore!” Alena managed to gasp out from under her Mother’s weight. Gerome casually pulled the chubby women off of the (h/c) girl, and helped the other women to her feet. The sobbing woman pushed a strand of hair behind Alena’s ear.

“I know, sweetie. But you’ve never been out on your own. Are you sure you don’t want us to send Gerome with you?” She asked, as she continued to pamper Alena. Alena shook her head.

“I need to do this on my own, Mom. If I’m going to move out anyway, I need to know how the world is, I can’t just rely on you guys all the time,” Alena responded. “And I need to find my past. I don’t remember anything. What if I have parents there? A family I do not know?” 

“I understand, honey,” The woman spoke, as she then leaned over to place a kiss on her daughter’s cheek. “I’m sorry your Father couldn’t be here to see you off. He loves you very much as well,”

“I know, Mom,” Alena responded. She hugged her mother once more, before parting ways with her. Gerome followed behind, dragging a suitcase behind the girl. Alena grinned, as she opened the door. A warmth that was the morning sun blanketed her body, as her (s/c) skin glistened in the sunlight. Alena placed her hand over the bracelet on her wrist, and looked out at the limousine. 

“Goodbye Kalos, Hello Alola,”

 


End file.
